


Until Unspecified Date

by mezzo_marinaio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not in a good way, Comic, Frostiron Fest 2013, Genderfluid Loki, Jötunn Loki, Jötunn guards, M/M, Not that anyone gives a fuck, Tony really really doesn't want to be here, Well Loki does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_marinaio/pseuds/mezzo_marinaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't want to be here, doesn't intend to stay here, is not qualified to be here and is not even particularly wanted here. Should be a piece of cake to get sent home straight away, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Unspecified Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucius_complex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/gifts).



> My Frostiron Fest gift. :)
> 
> Reading order is right to left.
> 
> The prompt was: AU - Tony recently inherited the position of the last (long suffering) ambassador to Jötunheimr. He has no clue what’s waiting for him. Bonus if Loki appears initially to him as female.
> 
> Since lucius_complex mentioned 'world building' among her likes, before I started drawing I thought up a lot of reasons behind Tony's appointment, Loki's plans and the current situation between the nine realms... but while I tried to stuff as much of it as I could in the comic, in the end a lot of things were left out. Inevitable, really, with such limited time at my disposal. XD
> 
> I hope it still turned out okay!

 

 

 

 


End file.
